


落花有意9、10、35、37、40、45、50

by cuipizhaji



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuipizhaji/pseuds/cuipizhaji
Summary: 微博@祝萬般皆宜完整版见长佩新站





	1. 第九章

车子飞驰而过，十分钟不到便连闯几个红灯，停下车，张煜拉开副驾驶座的车门强硬的把陆棠拽下了车，冷着一张脸拽着他朝前走。

陆棠知道，那是暴风雨来临的前兆。

果不其然，张煜一脚踹开门把陆棠推到墙上，欺身上去，伸手锁住他的下巴，直接咬住他的唇瓣，舌尖强硬的顶开他紧闭的牙关，闯进他的口腔。

陆棠推不开他，被迫接受他狂风骤雨一般的吻，眼睛瞪到发红，狠狠的咬住张煜探进来的舌。

张煜闷哼一声，从他口中退了出来，感受到舌尖上传来的血腥味，他掐住陆棠的脖子，把他摔在床上，整个人扑了上去。

“好啊，你竟敢背着我找男人！”

陆棠在他身下挣扎，两只手抵在张煜的胸口企图把他推开，张煜却钳制住他四处乱挥的双手，直直举过头顶压在柔软的床上，抽出运动裤的绳子绑住他的手。

另一只手压住他的膝盖，发泄般的撕咬着他的唇瓣，伸手掐着他劲瘦的腰肢，强迫他张开嘴，血腥味在两人口中传递。

再分开时，唇瓣上皆是对方或自己的鲜血。

陆棠喘了口气，手腕被绳子勒的生疼，看着张煜，似是无奈，“张煜，你放过我吧。”

开口之后，他一愣，似是被自己沙哑的嗓音吓到了。

张煜伸手抚摸他的脸庞，陆棠扭头躲开。

“陆棠，你给老子记住了，只要我还在，你就休想摆脱我。”

双手探进他衣服的下摆，手指感受着他温热的皮肤，一点点向上游走。

“我们已经分手两个月了。”陆棠无力挣脱，双手被绑住，腿也被张煜压住动弹不得。

张煜不回答，一颗一颗解开他衬衫上的纽扣。

解着解着，张煜突然没有了耐心，一把扯开他的衣服，纽扣掉落在地上，发出清脆的声响。

空气中弥漫着沉重的呼吸声。

张煜自他的嘴角顺着脖子往下，再到小腹，留下一片片红色的暧昧痕迹，拉开拉链的声音触动了陆棠的神经，他猛地一抬腿，想翻身跃起来，无奈却敌不过张煜的力气，被狠狠的按下去。

张煜抬起头来看他，唇瓣上还未凝固的血顺着他的嘴角留下来，他伸手抹去，动作又忽然轻柔了下来，一个个吻落在他的嘴唇、脸颊、额头、下巴。

“陆棠，你能不能别离开我。”

褪下两人之间碍事的裤子，张煜扶着他肿胀到不行的巨大直直的闯了进去，干涩的甬道几乎让他寸步难行。

陆棠闷哼一声，死死的咬住了牙关，心底一片绝望。

张煜丝毫不给他喘息的机会，借着血液的润滑飞快的耸动起来，不去听他痛苦呻吟，手指掐着他胸前的一抹红点，嘴唇印在他的唇上。

果然，不管两人分开多久，身体间的记忆永远不会消失，张煜一掐他的腰，他就会习惯性的主动张开腿，一抚他的臀，他就知道伸手勾住他的脖子。

整个过程中，陆棠一言不发，沉默的看着压在自己身上的男人，眼底发瑟，他闭了闭眼睛，感觉张煜的牙齿深深陷进了自己的肩头，血液迫不及待的朝外涌出，他仿佛闻到了空气中淡淡的血腥味。

也不知道自己在这一场毫无意义的性事中留了多少血。

也不知道过了多久，张煜从他体内抽了出来，白色的精液里掺杂着红色的血顺着流了出来，张煜在他唇边落下一吻，抱着已经做昏过去的陆棠去浴室清理干净，然后把他放回到床上，把凌乱的床铺收拾干净，盖上被子，双手环抱着他，叹了口气，把头埋进他的颈窝里。

他多么希望这两个月以来的事情都没有发生过。


	2. 第十章

打开门走到客厅，辨认了一下厨房的位置，慢吞吞的挪过去倒了杯水喝下，干涩的喉咙瞬间好受了些。

突然两只手从他身旁伸了出来，撑在流理台的边缘，把陆棠整个人圈在了怀里。

温热的气息喷洒在他的颈间，带来一丝酥痒的触感，陆棠一激灵，猛然回过头，就看见了张煜半眯着的眼睛。

“啧，你穿成这样，是成心想勾引我？”手指顺着浴袍敞开的领口滑了进去，在光滑的皮肤上流连忘返。

陆棠抓住他四处游走的手，冷漠的皱着眉，昨天那个躺在他身下潮红着脸求饶的人仿佛是他的错觉。

“刚给你新勾搭上的金主打完电话，就这么迫不及待的来投怀送抱了。”张煜冷哼一声，张嘴在他细长白皙的脖颈处咬了一口，“陆棠，真有你的。”

“你嘴巴放干净点。”把他的手抽出来扔回去，陆棠一手肘顶在他的胸口，力道却软绵绵的，如同猫的爪子。

“被我说中了？”张煜后退一步，脸上挂着恶劣的笑容，“没想到你本事还不小啊，一回来就搞上了沈沛之，我哪里比不上他？是没他有钱啊还是没他器大活好，能操的你几天都下不来床？”

看着陆棠愤怒的握紧拳头，张煜满意的眯了眯眼睛，心情大好。

“看来我下回应该再使劲点？省的你再欲求不满跑去勾引别的男人。”

又朝前迈了一步，张煜勾了勾他的发尾，笑得张狂又肆无忌惮。

“张煜，你真的疯了。”陆棠偏过头，躲开他伸过来的手。

“还不是拜你所赐？”张煜用手指细细的描绘着他脖颈处的一圈牙印，看着他眼中的隐忍，觉得自己刺激的他不够还狠，“陆棠，你真应该撬开自己的脑子好好想想，咱们这么多年的感情还比不过一个突然冒出来的野男人？”

“这件事跟沈沛之一点关系也没有，别把你恶心的思想强加在别人身上。”陆棠厌恶的拍开他的手，用力把他推开。

张煜却纹丝不动，甚至凑上前，舌尖舔了一下他苍白的唇瓣，低声笑了，“这么快就开始维护他了？”

“张煜，你真让我恶心。”

张煜不说话，手指勾着他的锁骨，另一只手压着陆棠，一路向下吻去。

“别碰我。”他抬手，一巴掌扇在张煜的脸上，发出一声脆响。

张煜似乎是没料到陆棠会突然伸手扇他，愣了一下，手指抚上逐渐红肿的脸颊，可见他打他是卯足了力气。

只愣了一下，陆棠便感觉到眼前一黑，唇上传来一阵剧痛。

张煜扑了上来，撕咬着他，犹如一头饿极了的狼，手下不知轻重的掐着他的大腿，很快便掐出一道道红痕。

被按着干了一晚上的陆棠根本推不开吃饱餍足后的张煜，只能被迫承受着他简单粗暴的吻。

张煜拽着他的头发，使他的头向后仰去，露出脆弱的布满性爱痕迹的脖颈，一口咬在他的喉结上，用牙齿轻轻的摩擦。

陆棠就像被狼咬住脖子的小鹿，僵在原地不敢动，随即感觉到肩头一凉，张煜粗暴的扒下他的浴袍，精瘦结实的身体立刻暴露在空气中，微凉的空气立刻争先恐后的席卷了他的全身，令他忍不住的打了个寒颤。

随即身体一轻，张煜把他抱到了流理台上坐着，冰凉的触感由脊背攀升到大脑，陆棠修长漂亮的双腿环住他的腰，手臂不由自主的环住他的脖子，手顺着光洁的小腿抚摸到了大腿根，滚烫的手掌握住了他的下身。

“还说不是故意勾引我，你什么都不穿，不就是想让我狠狠的操你吗？”

陆棠发出难耐的呻吟声，禁不住挑逗的下身立刻硬了起来，张煜全身的血液都沸腾了起来。

脱下碍事的裤子，张煜掏出自己坚硬如铁的下身，把陆棠的双腿分开到最大，深深浅浅的戳弄着红肿的穴口。

陆棠把脸埋进他的颈窝，强迫自己什么都不去想，既然无法挣脱，还不如老老实实的接受。

张煜的吻落在他的小腹和大腿根，久违的感觉几乎让陆棠瞬间兴奋起来，脚掌踩在张煜的肩膀上，拉出一道完美的弧线。

“你他妈……戴套……”陆棠止不住的呻吟声传进张煜的耳朵里，烧的他欲火焚身，握住他修长的小腿亲吻他纤细的脚踝。

身体突然腾空使陆棠整个人扑在了张煜的身上，像一只浣熊挂在他的身上。

张煜一手环着他的腰，一手推开卧室的门，把陆棠扔到床上。

他飞快的蹬掉拖鞋，从一旁的床头柜里摸出一个保险套，扔到陆棠脸上，“帮我戴上。”

陆棠一手撑在床上，撑着斜坐起来，一手拿着套子，用牙齿撕开。

张煜滚烫坚硬的下身戳到他的手心里，他坐起身子刚帮他戴上，就被张煜掐着腰挺了进去。

“嗯……操。”一阵剧痛，陆棠死死地咬着牙，忍受着毫无预兆闯进他身体里的巨大，身体不受控制的收缩，爽的张煜差点泄出来。

感觉自己被硬生生的劈成了两半。

“操，你也太他妈的紧了。”张煜强忍着自己的欲望，等他慢慢适应，等到陆棠主动吻住他的唇，才疯狂的动了起来。

两人的嘴唇紧紧的贴在一起，舌尖互相探进对方的嘴里，交缠的难舍难分，发出津津的水声。

直到陆棠感觉自己快要窒息两人才分开，他喘着粗气，手下是张煜扎手的板寸，脊背微微向上挺，一口咬在他的肩膀上，牙齿刺破他的皮肤，带给张煜一股说不上来的另类感觉。

“比沈沛之操的你爽多了吧。”张煜手指掐着他的乳尖，下身碰撞在一起，巨大的尖端戳着他体内柔软的内壁。

相比较刚开始进入的干涩，肠肉逐渐变得湿润起来，鲜血和分泌出的肠液混在一起使张煜进出的更顺利了。

一丝丝的快感顺着尾椎骨爬到头顶。

“闭嘴。”张煜带给他的快感使他说不出完整的话来，闭上眼睛，陆棠任由他驰骋。

他在做爱的过程中很少说话，但是扛不出张煜喜欢。

张煜每次都在这种事情上跟他抱怨，嫌他做的时候一声不吭，比起陆棠，他更喜欢床伴在做爱时大声的叫出来。

张煜掐着他的下巴，动作慢了下来，细细的吻他，“陆棠，你别他妈跟老子分手。”

拉着窗帘昏暗的房间里，张煜看不清楚他脸上的表情，心里有些忐忑。

“凭什么不能跟你分手。”陆棠不屑一顾。

“就凭你他妈的没资格。”听见他的回答，张煜瞪着发红的眼睛，大幅度的动作折腾的陆棠攥紧了身下的床单。


	3. 第三十五章

黑暗的房间里传出急切又短促的呼吸声。

沈沛之把陆棠按在墙上，细细的吻过他的眉眼。

“你想好了？”他的手撑在墙上，停下来喘了口气，火烧般的红已经悄悄爬上他的耳朵尖，激动又忐忑的心情不言而喻。

陆棠简短的“嗯”了一声，手臂环住他的脖颈。

“那你得先答应我，以后别再跟张煜联系了。”

“你吃醋？”陆棠笑了笑，嘴角边浅浅的梨窝和向上挑带着些许红肿的眼角简直烧的他欲火焚身。

沈沛之没再回答，牙齿磕上他的嘴唇狠狠的舔弄吸吮，灵活的舌头顶开他的牙齿探了进去，扫过他的上颚，急不可待的卷着他的舌尖狠狠的吸吮到发麻。

没有谈过恋爱的沈小爷吻技差的不是一点半点，青涩又毫无章法的舔咬着他的唇瓣，恨不得把他拆成块儿吞进肚子里。

急躁的吻顺着他的唇来到了他的嘴角边，舌尖戳着他陷下去的梨窝，又用牙齿轻轻咬着他脸上的肉，然后又顺着下颌骨浅浅的吻着，双手也死死的掐着他劲瘦的腰。

陆棠感受到来自他手上滚烫的温度，双手摸索了过去，牢牢地抓住他的指尖，沈沛之反手握住他，把他的手压在墙壁上，整个人又带有侵略性的朝他亲上来。

沈沛之扣着他的下巴亲吻他，像个初出茅庐的毛头小子，咬着他湿润的舌尖，一点点的扫过他口腔里的每一个角落。

跟张煜粗暴的吻不同，沈沛之的吻带着温柔又强势的侵略性，虽然一点经验都没有，但足以让他沉浸在他的温柔乡里。

感觉特别幸福。

突然，沈沛之从他口中退了出来，喘着粗气，额头抵在他的肩膀上。

“操，不行，我好害羞啊。”

陆棠失笑，伸手揉了揉他毛茸茸的大脑袋。

他家沈爷这也太纯情了吧。

前一秒钟还是气势汹汹的大型犬，后一秒钟就泄了气连尾巴也耷拉下来了。

更何况他还能感受到一根硬邦邦的东西戳着他的大腿根。

“要不你趴好，我来？”陆棠转身把沈沛之压在了墙上，跟他唇舌交缠，手也顺着他的衣服下摆摸了进去，掐了一把他的腰侧，冲他挑眉。

“小狼狗吗你是？”早就被班上腐女把这种信息贯彻的透透的沈沛之自然不能如他所愿，拽出他四处乱摸的手，飞快的把人打横抱起来扔进柔软的被褥里。

然后欺身上去吻着他白皙的脖颈，直起身子脱掉了自己的上衣，露出了肌理分明黄金倒三角身体、排列整齐的腹肌和精瘦的腰。

陆棠感觉自己脑子里那根名为理智的弦“啪”一声断掉了。

接下来就是无休止的缠绵，直到沈沛之从地上的衣服口袋里摸出了回来时买好的润滑剂和套子，没由来的一阵紧张，脑海里一片空白。

男人和男人该怎么做爱？

沈小爷懵了，触及到了他的知识盲区。

陆棠看他不知所措的样子就知道他在想什么，啧了一声，夺过他手里的润滑剂和套子，翻身把他摁在了床上，而自己就坐在他的小腹上，身后是滚烫又直挺的下身，磨蹭着他的臀缝。

拧开润滑剂的盖子倒了一大坨在自己的手掌心，陆棠半趴在沈沛之身上，喘着热气紧皱着眉把手伸到后面给自己扩张，被他压在身下的沈沛之被面前这副香艳的场景刺激的两眼发红，手顺着他的腰摸过去，准确无误的找到了他的臀瓣，摸到了他沾满润滑剂的手，还有一根伸了进去仔细的做着扩张。

冰凉的指尖浅浅的戳弄着他的后穴，激的陆棠浑身一颤，沈沛之的手指已经毫不留情的插了进去，压在他里面的那根手指上，有样学样的帮他，陆棠发出难耐的呻吟，看的沈沛之几乎立刻就想冲进他的身体里，但他深吸了口气，似乎是知道他没做好扩张会受伤一样，硬生生的忍了下来。

短短几分钟的扩张在沈沛之看来漫长的就像过了一年，等陆棠撤出手来，扶着他硬挺的下身，抬臀，重重的坐了下去。

两人皆是发出一声闷哼。

陆棠是疼的，沈沛之是爽的。

他的里面太过紧致，夹的沈沛之差点缴械投枪。

还没等陆棠适应，沈沛之就已经掐着他的腰疯狂的动了起来，粉嫩的后穴不断吞吐着巨大，抽插着发出津津的水声。

两人的嘴唇紧紧的贴在一起，陆棠主动伸出舌尖去够他，描绘着他的唇形，沈沛之的手指深深的陷进他大腿的软肉里，下身的尖端死死的戳着他肠道里的软肉，肠液和润滑剂混在一起烧的他仿佛要着火一样。

沈沛之又翻身跟陆棠倒换了个位置，把他牢牢地压在了身子底下，巨大抽出来，又重重的挺进去。

“嗯……你也太……用力了吧……”沈沛之又是快速的顶弄了几下，把陆棠原本一句完整的话断成了几瓣。

沈沛之把他的腿使了力气的往外掰，掰成了一个大M形，陆棠只要稍微直起点腰，就能看见下身淫乱的场景。

他俯下身子亲吻他，手指掐着他的乳尖各种揉捏，听着身下人不住的呻吟声，几乎是想立刻释放在他的体内。

陆棠顶着巨大的快感直起腰，手臂环住他的脖颈，修长的双腿环住他的腰肢，凑上去跟他深吻在一起，然后一路吻下去，在他的脖颈处留下暧昧的红色痕迹，就如同盖章一样，告诉全世界，这个人已经是他陆棠的了。

沈沛之的第一次持久的不像常人，压着他翻来覆去的做了一通，两人才一起释放出来，攀到了情欲的最高峰，粘稠的白色液体顺着两人交合的地方流下来，浸湿了身底下的床单，搂着陆棠亲了好久，沈沛之才终于平静下来，头埋在他的颈窝，感受着他身上的气息。

“爽吗？”陆棠拨了拨他的头发，半软的下身还没从他体内抽出来。

“爽。”沈沛之闷声回答，张开嘴咬住他脖子上的软肉，含糊不清的说，“你终于是我的了。”

“什么。”陆棠没听清他在说什么，疑惑的挑了挑眉。

“你终于是我的了。”沈沛之伸出手描绘他精致的眉眼和亲吻太多变得红肿的唇瓣，又凑上去亲，跟上瘾一样。  
这一亲，就一发不可收拾起来。

陆棠真是小看了一个初次尝荤的男人的精力，只不过才嘴唇碰了碰嘴唇，沈沛之深埋在他体内的欲望就又发了芽，胀大了整整一圈，顶的他的肠道密不透风，连精液都被堵在了里面流不出来。

一整个晚上，沈沛之都在压着他操干，两人肉体交缠，耻骨摩擦，骨头似乎都连着骨头，最后就连陆棠哭着喊着叫他的名字他也没有停下来。

“沈沛之……沛之……不……不要了……嗯……我不行了……操……”

也不知道是戳到了哪一点，陆棠身体忽然一颤，“嗯……我操……”

沈沛之挑眉，就着刚才那一点狠狠的一动，陆棠尖叫着收缩，全部交待在了自己的小腹上，沈沛之还在不知疲惫的运动着，越来越熟练的挺动腰身，深深的捅进，又浅浅的退出来，惹得陆棠张嘴就是一串气息不稳的呻吟声，更是用力的往他体内钻，一点儿都不打算就此放过他。

“啊……沈沛之……不行了……放、放过我吧……嗯……沈爷……嗯……”

不说还好，一说这句“沈爷”，沈沛之更是挺的比之前更狠更猛了，不断研磨着他的那一处敏感点，陆棠感觉自己就像一叶扁舟，在巨大的快感里浮浮沉沉。


	4. 第三十七章

这次逛超市几乎买了整整能囤半个月的粮，双开门的大冰箱被塞的满满当当，提溜着这些东西回来的两人累的不得了，出了一身的汗，打开空调之后窝在柔软的沙发上好半天才缓过劲儿来。

“我去洗澡了。” 陆棠把脚搭在沈沛之腿上，轻轻晃了晃。

“洗呗。”沈沛之回了一句，又反应过来他好像不单纯是这个意思，似笑非笑的看了他一眼，“这是在邀请我一块儿？”

“不要脸吗？”陆棠一脚踹出去，沈沛之一躲，他的脚就软绵绵的落到了沈沛之的小腹。

沈沛之感觉一股火腾的一下就窜了上来。

下身的小兄弟几乎是立刻精神起来。

拽住他的手腕把他整个人扯了过来，两人交换了个深吻，沈沛之十分利落的把人打横抱起，不顾陆棠的挣扎，直接把他抱到浴室放到洗手台子上。

大理石的洗手台子隔着层衣料也感受到了冰凉，陆棠惊呼一声重心不稳跌进他的怀里，沈沛之伸手将人圈住，按在镜子上就是一通狂风骤雨的吻。

直到两人都喘不过气分开，陆棠甚至已经主动把衣服半褪了下来，露出圆润白皙的肩膀，勾引着沈沛之凑上去吸了一口。

不安分的手也开始隔着他的裤子大力揉捏他有弹性触感又好的臀，一个个吻落在他的身体各处，额头、嘴角、脖颈、锁骨，最后再到腹肌。

陆棠忍不住挺着腰往他手里凑。

同样都是男人，最懂怎么取悦对方，身经百战的陆棠更是好过昨晚才刚刚尝到点荤星儿的沈沛之，不一会儿就撩的他口干舌燥，脱掉他的衣服找出润滑剂来给他扩张。

陆棠含住他敏感的耳垂，用舌尖细细舔弄，发出色情的水声，又停下来，手指在他胸前打着转。

沈沛之啧了一声，扯住陆棠的头发让他离开自己，贴过去亲吻他细长的脖颈，牙齿叼着他的软肉，又轻轻研磨着拿出脆弱的喉骨。

衣服不知道什么时候被脱了个一干二净，火热的下身硬挺挺的戳着他的大腿根，陆棠自己也完完全全立了起来，戳着沈沛之的腹肌。

沈沛之没忍住下手替他撸了两把，如愿以偿的听到怀中人勾人般的细嗓儿和止不住的呻吟声。

终于扩张完毕，沈沛之把陆棠翻了个面让他跪在洗手台子，修长的肩颈拉出一道漂亮的弧线，伏身亲着他若隐若现都性感腰窝，沈沛之找准位置，不打一声招呼直接闯了进去。

“啊……”陆棠身子一软，差点没从洗手台上跌下来，沈沛之扶住他，手指尖掐着他的臀肉，毫不含糊的狠狠挺动着，巨大的半身镜照出陆棠潮红带着情欲的脸庞，羞得他瞥过头去不敢看。

沈沛之一直精力旺盛的做了很久，浴室的洗手台子和浴缸都沾有他们留下的乳白色痕迹，陆棠身体软绵绵的倚在他怀里，不知道又触碰到了沈小爷的那根弦，那人压在墙上又是一通做，直到瓷砖上洒满液体才吃饱餍足的放过他。


	5. 第四十章

水上乐园占地面积足足有400多亩，分为陆地和水地两个部分，各种惊险刺激的游乐项目应有尽有，来玩的人一眼望过去成片成片，把入园口都堵了个水泄不通。  
唯一美中不足的地方因为它是个室外游乐园。

好在今天的天气还算凉爽，头顶上的烈日被云彩遮了个严实。

宋轶懒得排队，直接砸钱走了VIP通道，进去的时候人还很少，更衣室也还算宽敞，但几个少爷小姐完全不想在人面前换衣服，正巧更衣室旁边有搭起来的一排简易休息室，便一人租了一间进去换上泳衣。

男生们很简单的衣服一脱一套就完事儿了，坐在一起闲聊等着宋轶换好衣服出来。

风把绵绵软软的白云吹散了一点儿，露出一部分闪着金光的太阳，阳光透过空气洒落在晶莹剔透的水里，反射出一道刺眼的光线，其中掺和着人们开怀的笑声，几个一看就是来放松的大腹便便的男人从他们坐的棚子前走过去，竟然觉得生活意外的有些安逸。

程漾懒洋洋的坐在躺椅上翘着二郎腿，手上拿着刚才去旁边买回来的西瓜汁，嘴里头咬着吸怪含糊不清的说：“天气真好，早知道约解懿一起来了。”

“我劝你还是死了这条心吧。”王屿坐在他旁边把玩着手机，听了这话后一脸不屑的打击他，“有这功夫还不如想想你的论文到底怎么写，别整天让荷叶帮你。”

“林临不也很废柴吗？你怎么不去说他？”程漾把西瓜汁放在一旁的桌子上，对他这种落井下石的态度十分不满。

陈程掀开眼皮看他一眼，“人有医科大学的高材生，你有吗？”

嘿，合着他就不是高材生了？

“等我追到解懿之后看你们还怎么说！”程漾不服气的哼哼两声，突然想起还有两人一直没出现，“沛之和陆棠呢？”

“不知道。”王屿划了一下屏幕，手机立刻传来一声欢天喜地的“unimaginable”。

程漾往他的手机屏幕上扫了一眼，不出意料的看见了幼稚又色彩斑斓的游戏界面，“不玩你那个连连看了？”

“没劲。”王屿也不抬头看他，一心一意的盯着自己的手机，“玩到500多关就不愿意玩了。”

“他俩换衣服可真够慢的啊，”陈程站起来伸了个懒腰，“我去看看。”

而几人口中的主角，正缠在一起亲的密不可分。

陆棠被沈沛之压在门上，裸着上半身，没来得及提上的泳裤就挂在脚踝处，整个人面色潮红，下身被他握在手里上下撸动，嘴里溢出不成调的呻吟。

而沈沛之已经穿的整整齐齐，脱衣服时不小心弄乱的头发堪堪扫在眼角，带给人一种凌乱的美感，他还没有释放，泳裤也被自己的小兄弟顶起了一座小帐篷。

两人正沉浸在情欲中不可自拔的时候，陈程由远及近的脚步声已经停下，敲门声和说话声就透过一扇薄薄的门板传进他们的耳朵里。

“沛之？陆小棠？你们好了没有？”

陆棠被吓了一跳，猛地一哆嗦就想喊，被沈沛之眼疾手快的捂住了嘴。

一声呜咽被堵了回去，沈沛之俯身亲了亲他泛红的眼角，冰凉的指尖还在恶劣的戳着他下身的尖端，声音听起来却正经的不得了：“还没，陆棠的衣服被拉链卡住了，我帮他弄弄。”

陆棠却在这个时候舔了下他的掌心，沈沛之的声音一顿，大脑瞬间发麻，另一只手转去掐他的大腿根。

“行吧，那你们快点。”陈程还站在外面说着话，陆棠已经挣脱开了他，手臂环上他的脖颈，半强迫的把他摁向自己，嘴唇贴上他的，舌尖顺着他半张开的齿列灵活的钻了进去，捉住他的舌吸吮。

刚吮了一下，沈沛之的眼就红了，他含糊的应了一声，听见陈程离开的脚步声，一口咬住他探进来的舌尖，狂风骤雨的吻立刻席卷了他。

手臂发力把他整个人抬起来靠在门上，双手使劲蹂躏着他白嫩的臀肉，留下一道道红痕，陆棠修长的双腿瞬间环绕住他的腰，下身贴着他的腹肌，微微上翘的尖端磨蹭着他。

沈沛之顺着他的嘴角往下吻，刚想咬一口他的脖子，就被陆棠抵着胸膛残忍的推开。

“不行。”他喘着粗气，揪了一把沈沛之的头发。

沈沛之才想起来他穿着泳裤裸着上半身不能留下痕迹，无奈往后退了一步把他放在地上，在陆棠的惊呼声中跪了下去，抬起他的右腿在腿根处狠狠吸了一口，力道大的仿佛要把这块肉都吸进胃里。

陆棠揪着他的头发，发出难耐的呼吸声，挣扎了两下，沈沛之才松开腿根处的那块肉，舔弄了一下他下身的尖端。

“操。”

陆棠承认他从没见过沈沛之这副迷人的模样，根本受不了这种刺激，捏着他的两颊强迫他张开嘴，把下身挺进了他的嘴里，直接顶到了喉咙口，温暖的口腔把他包裹了个严实，爽的他差点交代出来。

沈沛之生生忍住自己推开他想呕的冲动，学着小电影里看来的样子摸索着帮他舔弄。

直到他两颊酸痛的不行的时候，陆棠没来得及抽出来，释放在他是嘴里。

“快吐出来。”陆棠去掰他的嘴。

沈沛之“咕咚”一声全吞了进去，擦掉嘴角边的白色液体，张了张嘴，“咽了。”

“啧。”陆棠把他拉起来伸手往他下身探，“那我也帮你。”


	6. 第四十五章

伸手不见五指的黑暗里，两具火热的身体纠缠在一起。  
沈沛之细细的吻着他，用唇轻柔的描绘着他的身体，下身的欲望直直的在温暖的肠道里抽插。

陆棠嘴里不住的呻吟，眼角被激的发红，修长白嫩的双腿环住他的腰肢，任由沈沛之冰凉的手指四处游走，点燃一簇簇火苗。

“嗯……沈沛之……”身下人细长绵软的呻吟着，胡乱抓过他的手往自己胸上放。

入手是光滑的皮肤，沈沛之感觉身体深处火势“腾”一下窜大，火舌舔舐着仅存的一点理智。

“宝贝儿，节制点儿，你明天还要赶飞机。”

陆棠却嫌他聒噪，凑上去咬住他的唇不让他说话，舌尖卡进他说完话还没来得及合上的牙齿，霸道强势的席卷他的口腔往喉咙口顶去。

得，这下仅剩最后一点儿理智都灰飞烟灭了。

沈沛之掰开他揪住床单的手指，一根根分开，再一根根紧紧的跟他十指相扣，抬起上半身往后退，陆棠往前追，舌尖巧妙的躲避着，两人像猫和老鼠一样你追我赶，最后暴躁的陆少爷急了，双手环住他的脖颈翻了个身，沈沛之被他压在了身下，形式瞬间逆转。

骑乘的姿势使沈沛之进入的更深，润滑的肠道紧紧的缠着他吸吮，陆棠跨坐在他身上，漂亮的腿跪在他的身侧，伏在他的胸膛上堵住他的嘴，舌尖长驱直入，让沈沛之避无可避，灼热的气息扑面而来，温润炽热的唇压迫着他，辗转厮磨仿佛在寻找出口一般。

沈沛之伸出手臂勒住陆棠的腰，两人紧紧贴在一起，胸膛贴着胸膛，中间没有一丝一毫的缝隙，陆棠的坚挺戳着他的小腹，沈沛之伸手去帮他撸，果不其然收获了恋人突然软下来的身段。

“我、操……”承受不住这巨大的快感，陆棠身体里的粘稠液体悉数交代在了沈沛之的身上。

也不知道过了多久，沈沛之才精神抖擞的放过他，陆棠的身体泡进浴缸里，头一往后仰，就触碰到了沈沛之精致的下巴。

两人交换了一个炽热的吻，两唇分开，拉出透明的一道。

“沈爷，我爱你。”

沈沛之去亲他被操到发红的眼角，轻声应道：“我知道。”

“那你爱我吗？”陆棠在水下抓住他的手。

“爱。”

“那咱们永远不要分开。”陆棠的力道骤然加大。

“好。”沈沛之轻笑，完全感觉不到手上传来的疼痛，跟他耳鬓厮磨。


	7. 第五十章

“好久不见。”陆棠冲他露出一个笑容。

沈沛之闭着眼喘了口气，寒声质问他：“当年为什么不打一声招呼就走？”

陆棠躺在他身下，伸手勾了勾他额边的碎发，“你妈求我放过你。”

“为什么不跟我商量？”

“你妈说，只要我一天不同意，他们一天就不会把你放出来。”陆棠笑着挑眉，“我被逼无奈。”

“你这几年去哪儿了？”

“回洛杉矶了，跟我前男友在一起。”

话音刚落，陆棠就感觉到捏着自己手腕的力气瞬间加大。

不知道该怎么形容他现在的心情，总之就是很复杂，有种失而复得的感觉。

陆棠见他不说话，支起身子去够他的唇，浓浓的酒气瞬间包围了他的口腔，舌尖舔过他整齐的牙齿和敏感的上颚，吮了口他的舌头，然后乖乖退了出来，在他唇瓣上咬了一口。

沈沛之还是默不作声，既没有反客为主也没有欲火焚身，就只是定定的看着他。

明知道他说的跟前男友在一起是假的，可还是会忍不住生气。

生气他三年前的逃避和他的不告而别。

陆棠叹了口气，伸出手臂勾住他的脖颈，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，轻声道，“别生气……”

沈沛之立刻拨开他的胳膊把他按了回去，眸子里翻涌着无法言说的情绪，语气冷到能把人冻成冰块，“不生气？我怎么能不生气？我辛辛苦苦找了你三年，现在你出现了，以为一句别生气就可以抵消你的逃避？”

“陆棠，你不能仗着我爱你，就这样为所欲为。”

陆棠一怔，双腿环住他的腰把他翻了下去，耀武扬威的坐在他身上俯身去解他的衬衫扣子。

“沈沛之，你妈说你有大好的前途，不能毁在一个男人身上，你知道我那时是什么样的心情吗？她的话简直就像一把刀子毫不留情的刺破我的心脏。”他的语气变得暴戾起来，使劲掐着沈沛之的腰侧，“她当时把机票推到我面前，我就只能离开，你以为我不爱你了，我他妈比谁都爱你！我知道你会考上C大所以特地当了交换生回来，陈程进错包厢的时候我就知道你会来找我，抱着那个小少爷是我故意在演戏，我以为你会吃醋，结果你什么都没说，我都主动亲你了，你他妈还不知道主动来操我！”  
说着，两人身上的衣服都已经被脱光，陆棠撸了两把他的坚挺，对着自己完全没有扩张的后穴直直坐了下去。

干涩紧致的肠道咬的他寸步难行，陆棠红着眼眶去吻他，有了血液的润滑，沈沛之的进出不再像刚开始困难，这个时候再忍也忍不住了，他终于反客为主把陆棠压在了身下，下身狠狠的往他身体里钻，抽出来的整个柱身都沾上了深红色的血液，陆棠似乎根本感觉不到疼，修长的腿环着他的腰把他使劲朝自己压，唇瓣也灵活的找到他，粗鲁的咬着，直到咬出血也不打算放过他。

沈沛之把他的腿搭在自己肩膀上，这个姿势能让交合处完全暴露在空气中一览无遗，手指掐着他的大腿根，留下一道道红色的指痕，陆棠咬着自己的手臂，破碎的呻吟上却还是从嘴角溢了出来。

“宝贝儿。”沈沛之抓过他的手细细吻着，从手心到手背，连每根手指也不放过。

陆棠的眼泪立刻下来了，不知道是被疼得的还是因为沈沛之时隔三年叫了他声“宝贝儿。”

他想，应该是疼的。

他整整三年都没有跟其他人做过，肠道没人开垦紧的可怕，自己撸也撸不尽兴，总是想着沈沛之的手会落在他身体的哪个地方，一会儿掐掐自己的胸，一会儿用手指进入自己的后穴。

总之，就是非常非常想他。

沈沛之在他体内横冲直撞，顶的陆棠呼吸声紊乱，白皙的小腿可顺着他的肩膀滑下来搭在他的小臂上。

沈沛之握住他的脚腕咬他的踝骨，刺激的陆棠尖端都涌出了点透明的液体。

“我特别……爱你……”他哭着说。

“我知道。”沈沛之终于研磨到柔软的那一处，听见陆棠短促的呻吟声。

陆棠伸手去描绘他的眉眼，手指抚过他高挺的鼻梁，最后停留在他被咬破的唇角，用手指摩痧着。

沈沛之下身狠狠往那一点上撞，陆棠刚要叫唤，就被他低下头堵住了嘴，那声溢到嘴角边的呻吟也堵了回去。  
他接受着沈沛之狂风骤雨般的吻，感受到沈沛之冰凉的手指落到他胸前，轻轻一拉，陆棠就咬住他往里探的舌尖。

“嗯……不行……我受不了了……”

陆棠抬眼看他，眼中的情欲捂都捂不住，沈沛之“啧”了一声，舌尖去舔他的乳尖。

“啊……沈沛之……”陆棠后穴猛地一缩，夹的沈沛之差点在他体内射出来。

牙齿轻轻啃咬着，陆棠受不住刺激揪着沈沛之的脑袋把他往下按，胸口的那片嫩肉都被他吸进了嘴里，再离开时，那处乳尖已经被吸的红肿了两圈，在灯光下带着水泽。

“另一边……”陆棠整个人已经被情欲淹没，拽着他的手去碰另一处，胸口还在使劲往他手心里挺。

沈沛之把另一处乳尖也含在嘴里舔弄，下身快准狠的冲撞着他，陆棠尖叫一声，已经交代了出来。

用手指轻轻抹去他眼角的泪珠，沈沛之把他整个人抱了起来坐在自己的身上，陆棠明显感觉到深埋在自己体内的坚挺又胀大了一圈，肠道甚至都能描绘出上面青筋的形状。

这个体位进入的特别深，陆棠被他折腾的整个人脱力伏在他的肩膀上，牙齿叼着他的脖颈，留下一圈齿痕。

“轻点儿宝贝儿，我都快被你咬射了。”沈沛之伸手去捂他的嘴，陆棠的舌尖却顺着他的手指缝从头舔到尾。

沈沛之把浓稠的液体全射在了他的体内。

两人抱在一起，沈沛之偏过头吻他。

陆棠轻轻跟他碰了下唇，“我真的特别爱你。”

“我知道。”

“你父母还是不同意怎么办？”

“我会让他们同意的，你别跑。”

“我再也不跑了。”陆棠额头抵在他的肩膀上，“我特别想你。”

“想我还不知道主动来找我。”

“我害怕。”

沈沛之双手捧着他的脸看他，“你害怕什么？”

“怕我回来之后你已经不爱我了。”陆棠捂住滚烫的面庞。

“怎么可能，你这个傻子。”


End file.
